Unlucky Alibaba pt2
by Freckles Forever
Summary: In this sequel to the first half of Unlucky Alibaba, things start looking sour between Aladdin and Alibaba when they are drunk. Of course, as always, Alibaba turns up unlucky...and he's not too happy about it. Rated T for perverts.


Unlucky Alibaba pt.2

After the crazy night Aladdin and Alibaba had the night before, they wanted to go to another tavern again that night. Alibaba was certain he was going to get lucky and have a beautiful woman this time, he just knew it. However, Aladdin seemed to have other plans.

"Hey, Alibaba, I noticed that you always ask for the best waitress every time we hang out at the tavern. Don't you like the other girls?"

Albiaba stared at him for a moment, then he put on a matured face.

"Aladdin, those bar maids are nice, but the reason why I ask for the best is because...well, I am older than you are. And I have more experience on how to treat the ladies. Those kind of waitresses are only for mature and brave men, you see," he smirked. Aladdin frowned a bit and put on a brave face.

"I'm brave and mature! I'm sure I can handle it. Please, Alibaba? Just for this one night, may I please have the best waitress?"

Alibaba frowned like an adult and started to think about it. At first, he thought about saying no. But then he began to rethink that. Whenever he had asked for the best waitress, he always got the ugly ones. But if Aladdin had the best waitress tonight, then he would get the ugly woman while Alibaba got the cute ones Aladdin had always hung out with. Thinking this evil intention, he began to agree to Aladdin's request. But he didn't want to look TOO eager to hand over his best waitress.

"Well, I suppose as long as you don't bother her too much and cause too much trouble, you can have her for a little while."

"Yay!" Aladdin cheered, looking happy and excited. Alibaba only smiled, but he couldn't help chuckling to himself.

When night had fallen again upon the city, Alibaba and Aladdin headed strait for the tavern, wearing their usual perverted looks. Once again, they started having fun...except for one thing. All the women Alibaba was hanging out with were ugly and not at all beautiful as he had hoped. This upset him a bit, but then he remembered that Aladdin had the best waitress.

"I best the best waitress is more ugly than these girls. Aladdin is probably in tears while the ugly waitress is drowning him in kisses. Hehehehe...," he was starting to think. But then he started to feel a bit bad too for thinking that upon Aladdin. He shook his head.

"Even if it may have been wrong for me to put him in this situation, I think he needs to understand what he's getting into. Maybe after this he would sympathize with me a bit."

"Hey, big man, want a drink?" one of the ugly waitresses asked him as she offered him a drink. Alibaba accepted it and chuckled awkwardly. Yeah...these women were ugly. Still, Aladdin probably had it worse. He tried not to puke out the drink as he sat around the ugly women.

"Hey, Aladdin!" Alibaba called over to the child across the room. "Are you having fun yet?" He was sitting on the sofa, his back to the child.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time!" Aladdin called. But something was wrong with that response to Alibaba. Aladdin actually sounded happy. That wasn't what Alibaba had in mind.

Alibaba dared to turn his head around back to see the child and his eyes popped out of their sockets at what he saw! Aladdin's best waitress was gorgeous! What happened to the ugly woman Alibaba expected and imagined Aladdin would have?

"AW, COME ON!" he screamed. This was ridiculous and unfair, too!

Not wanting to be outdone, Alibaba stood up and put on a serious face. He walked over to where Aladdin was sitting, hearing the ugly women behind him trying to coax him back.

"Alright, Aladdin. You've had your time with this best waitress like we promised, now why don't you hand her over to me?" he said, trying not to sound selfish and greedy. Aladdin looked disappointed.

"But I really like her. Can't I have her just for a few more minutes?" he asked. Alibaba frowned and crossed his arms.

"Now, Aladdin, we had an agreement. Now why don't you have fun with those women over there? I'm sure they are dying to meet you," he said as he pointed towards the ugly women. Aladdin frowned and stood up, trying to look demanding and strong like the older teen.

"No! Those women are ugly! I don't want to be around them!" Alibaba grabbed the child's turban and lifted him off the ground a bit.

"Too bad! Don't be such a brat, Aladdin! I make the rules around here, not you!"

"Make me!" Aladdin said as he stuck out his tongue and blew raspberries.

Alibaba snapped and he and Aladdin starting fighting. This was very unusual for them because they always had gotten along. But they were drunk too.

As they fought, Aladdin started waving his arms around as he tried to conjure magic.

"Harliar Infigarte!" he yelled, but no fire balls filled the room. Alibaba looked scared at first and started to hold up his hands for defense, but seeing that the boy couldn't wield magic without his staff, he started laughing.

"HAHAHA! What was THAT, Aladdin?!" he teased.

"You were scared!" Aladdin shouted back.

"No, I wasn't! You are the one who should be scared!" Alibaba argued. By now, all the women fled the area of that room, while the other men in the tavern started gathering around. They started cheering for them and placing bets on who would win the fight.

"You want to fight me?!" Aladdin challenged. Alibaba smirked and gestured with his finger for Aladdin to come over.

"Sure, bring it!" But before they could do any more damage to the other, the bartender walked up and grabbed the two by the ears.

"You two are causing a disturbance! Go home before I call for the city guards!"

He dragged them to the door and tossed them out. When he left, Aladdin and Alibaba sat up. They stuck out their tongues at the closed door and blew raspberries.

"What's his problem?" Alibaba complained as he stood up and dusted the dirt off his clothes.

"I don't know, but, it's your fault we got thrown out!" Aladdin frowned as he pointed a finger at the older teen. Alibaba looked insulted.

"'My fault'? You're the one who wouldn't do as I say!"

"AHHHH, SHUT UP!" Aladdin yelled drunkenly. After another minute of arguing, the two passed out in the street. Too drunk to even remember why they were fighting in the first place.

Morgiana had suspected Aladdin and Alibaba to be at the tavern because of how suspicious they acted before they left for the night. But they had been gone for a while, so she started to get concerned. She followed their scents to the tavern and found them passed out in the street in front of the tavern. She sighed and picked them up in her arms. She carried Alibaba over her shoulder, while Aladdin dangled from her other arm. They sounded like they were sleeping well from their soft breathing.

"These two are hopeless," she mumbled as she carried them home.

The next morning, Alibaba woke up in bed. He was lying beside Morgiana and Aladdin. He noticed he had drooled on the pillow a bit, but it didn't matter too much to him. He turned over as he heard Aladdin starting to stir too. The two smiled at each other as if the fight from last night never happened.

"Hey, Aladdin. Sleep good?"

"Yeah," Aladdin nodded back. Alibaba smiled, but then he looked concerned.

"Whoa, what happened to you, Aladdin? You have a black eye," he noticed as he put his hand on the side of the child's face. He gently rubbed the area where the injury was and Aladdin whimpered.

"What?" Aladdin asked as he felt for the injury too and looked in the mirror. He looked shocked. He also noticed that Alibaba's face looked pretty beat up too.

"Alibaba, your face looks bad too! I wonder what happened last night?"

Alibaba was surprised to hear what Aladdin told him and looked in the mirror for proof.

"OH, MY DJINN! HOW DID I GET THAT?!" he screamed as he noticed he had a black eye too and his face was a bit swollen red.

"I don't remember being in any fights yesterday," Aladdin said as he tried to think about what made them look like this. Alibaba nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me either!" then he snapped his fingers. "I know what it is! Al Themen or Judar must have jumped us last night while we were at the tavern! A dirty trick if you asked me!"

"You mean that those beautiful women were probably working for Al Themen and they got us drunk to drop our guard?" Aladdin asked, sounding shocked.

"I think so, it was all a trap!" Alibaba concluded. Aladdin looked completely shocked and heartbroken.

"But those women were pretty! They were so innocent!"

"That's what they wanted us to think, and we fell for it," Alibaba frowned. But he made a thumbs up and smiled. "But we won't let Al Themen get the better of us again!"

"Yeah!" Aladdin agreed.

Morgiana, meanwhile, had been awake for a long while and she was watching the two closely. She was a bit confused, didn't they know that they had beaten each other up? However, she had seen how drunk people were like and she knew that they were drunk the previous night. They had just forgotten, that's all.

Alibaba and Aladdin were still cheering, but then they started holding their stomachs.

"I don't feel so good...," they said in union. Then they ran out the door and Morgiana could hear them vomiting outside the hotel. She sighed. Were her friends seriously like this?

Once Aladdin and Alibaba had calmed down from vomiting, they sat down for a while.

"You know, Alibaba," Aladdin spoke up as he rubbed his stomach. "I think we should wait a while before we go out to taverns again."

"Agreed," Alibaba nodded as he too tried to keep himself from throwing up again. "First we gotta find Al Themen and pay them back for what they did to us."

Aladdin could only nod as he started to feel sick again.

THE END


End file.
